Man in Black
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: Sting attends a new High School and a young man dressed all in black is getting his whole attention STINGUE WEEK DAY 7 - Black


A bright spark rests within his sapphire-blue eyes as he walk down the street and reaches Magnolia High. This is his first day here since he was moving with his foster parents to this small town somewhere in the countryside. Deep within he really hopes to find some friends on this school.

Unintentionally he bumps into someone smaller than him and right there it strikes him. He has never seen such stunning and vivid coloured ruby-red eyes before in his entire life. Quickly he apologizes, but the young man with the pitch-black hair says no word at all and leaves with a short nod. Who is he? Right now, he's curious about the other one.

The days pass by, turn themselves into weeks and even through he sees the other one occasionally in the hallway, they haven't exchanged a single word by now. Honestly he wonders right now, why the other one is always completely dressed in black and caring a Acoustic Guitar with him around.

He also notices him sitting in the last row within class, paying full attention to the lessons they have and he can't take his eyes off him at all. Somehow he's drawn to him in a way, he can't explain in simple words at all. He always thought of himself to be a ladykiller, but this ravishing young man with the pitch-black hair has all of his mind occupied.

He only had some short lived relationships or ONS with girls at his old school. So he never thought, he could actually fall in love with a man. For a while this thought seemed to be ridiculous. As if that were ever the case for him - Sting Eucliffe - to happen at all.

„Say, Yukino, who is he and why is he always dressed in black?" is he asking one day at lunch break his classmate and friend as he notices the young man with the pitch-black hair walk over to a table with a group only known within school to call themselves Phantom Lord.

„That's Rogue Cheney. He just recently lost his brothers due to a accident and since that day he only wears black. One of them loved to play the Guitar, so he started to learn how to play it" is she now informing him and he has to gulp hard. So the person he's so interested in has a big burden carrying on his shoulders. Only with half an ear he listens what Yukino has to say to him as he thinks on a way how to approach Rogue the proper way.

„Are you listening to me?" is she asking back to him as his gaze still rests on Rogue and a short rost dust covers his cheeks as for a moment both of them interlock their gaze. In an instant he feels hot and cold at the same time. A tingling goes through his entire body and his heart beat increases. „Yes, I'm listening to you" is he answering Yukino as he shortly gulps, because this ravishing young man just comes over to the table he sits with her.  
„Can I join you?"  
„S-sure"

is he only answering, wondering about himself where his self-confidence just had gone, only because Rogue asks a simple question. The young man dressed in black takes his seat right next to him and his heart is beating so fast, it almost feels like it wants to break out. „We need to talk" is Rogue now saying in a low voice to him, nods shortly ans Yukino tells him with a smile it's ok with her.

So the two of them leave the caféteria, walking down the hallway leading towards the gym hall. Both are clad in silence and he thinks as hard as he can why Rogue Cheney suddenly wants to talk to him. Once outside he's pressed against the wall and looks quite surprised at the young man with the pitch-black hair, who's just kissing him.

„Is this what you wanted?"  
„Yeah... I mean... no, I mean..."

is he now trying to answer as he can feel those soft lips again rest on his own. This time a bit more passionate than before. Hell, with thinking about what to do right now. He closes his eyes, pulls him closer and right when he feels the younger one slightly part his lips, he uses this chance to deepen this kiss. Right now, this feels like heaven to him. Not only does it feels right to him, but somehow it's addicting as well.

As they have to part so that they can catch their breath he's blushing. His forehead rests on the forehead of the younger one and a smile rests right now on Rogues face. „I was afraid, you forgot all about me, Sting Eucliffe" is Rogue saying with a low voice to him, looking deep into his eyes and in this moment he lays both of his hands at Rogues cheeks. „W-Wait... don't tell me you are..." is he now asking back while looking right at him and the younger one only nods. Damned. How could he ever forget about him at all?

There was only one Rogue, he'd ever remembers. Back then, when he was a little child he lived with his big brother and father near an army station. In the house next door to them lived a man named Skiadrum with his sons and he was constantly allowed to go over to play with the two youngest of them, because both families shared good bonds of friendship. He mostly interacted with the other one of the Twins while the younger one often denied and prefered to learn rather then to interact.

He was twelve, when he last had seen them. Again he tried to convince Rogue to tag along with them as he is pressed against the wall and feels how soft lips shortly brush his own. Before he could react the other one had ran away and he never got the chance to sort through things, because days later his big brother got stationed towards the East Coast.

Right now as he remembers this scene again he's blushing more and looks right at Rogue. „Why were you never saying a word to me? I always thought, you are mad at me, because I come along so good with your older brother" are now the words leaving him. Words, he wanted to say back then to him.

„I... my biggest fear was, you'd never believe me or want me around you at all"  
„Come on, Rogue, don't tell me, you were jealous of your older brother"

ist he now saying with a smirk resting on his lips and he has to laugh, when the younger one knocks him right now against the shoulder. He smile more as he notices Rogue now pouting and kisses him in a tender way.

„Still, that doesn't explain why you are running around as if you think on leaving everything behind you"  
„I... just thought, it might be better..."  
„Stop thinking this way, Rogue. You are not alone. You have your family, you have friends. You have me"

is he now softly saying to him while gently tilting Rogues head so they can interlock their gazes and a smile rests on his lips.

„But I..."  
„We can't change what happened in the past, but he can form our future together"

is he now telling Rogue as he pull him into a close embrace and right there he can feel the head of the younger one resting on his shoulder.

„So, you say, you'd walk the line with me?"  
„I am going whereever you are heading to"

is he now saying in an encouraging way towards Rogue and a gentle smile rests on his lips as he gets hugged by the younger one. „Thanks..." is Rogue only saying while closing his eyes and he strokes gently over the back of the younger one.


End file.
